In the technical field of irons for ironing clothes etc., and holders for such irons, there may be problems accompanied the storing of the ironing equipment, such as irons, iron boards, etc. This is especially true with regard to storing ironing equipment in small spaces, such as hotel rooms or small apartments, where the storing space often is very limited. In these cases it is desired to provide storage for an iron and iron board when not in use, in a minimized space.
In this respect iron holders are provided, which for example may be attached to a support wall where the ironing of clothes is typically done. The support wall may also be a closet door or cabinet door. However, such iron holders can be attached to a support wall in only one orientation. Depending on the space provided in a cabinet or a closet in which the iron holder is mounted, or the position of the iron holder on a wall on which the iron holder is mounted, the iron holder may not be easily accessible to the user. Furthermore, the iron holder may not have provisions for storage of the power cord of the iron to be housed in the iron holder or accessories, such as an ironing board.
US 2004/0075029 discloses a holder for an iron for ironing clothes. This holder comprises a base plate, to be mounted on for example a wall, and a support arm, onto which the iron may be hung. The iron holder according to US 2004/0075029 is however accompanied by several problems. Firstly, the support arm has to be inserted in the opening providing the handle of the iron, thereby occupying the handle, which results in an inconvenient handling procedure to the user, since the hand of the user cannot grip the handle of the iron in the contemplated way. Secondly, if the iron holder is mounted on a surface that is movable, the iron holder fails to hinder the iron from falling off in at least one direction, i.e. in the direction the support arm is directed. Thirdly, the mounting of the iron holder renders it inconvenient for use of both right and left handed users, since the mounting of the iron holder fixates the direction in which the iron is removed from the iron holder, and right and left handed users preferably removes an iron in opposite directions.
WO 90/12915 discloses another iron holder for holding an iron. This iron holder comprises a base, which is attached to a board or wall and a cage for holding an iron to increase the stability of the iron on the board, which has been placed on end in an upright position. The cage comprises a front portion for preventing forward tipping of the iron, and two side portions, which hold the iron against falling sidewards. The iron holder according to WO 90/12915 is however accompanied by several problems. Firstly, the cage does not prevent the iron from moving forward and upward, which renders the iron holder unsuitable for holding an iron on a movable surface, such as the surface of the ironing board, which ironing board conveniently is movable into and out from a wardrobe. Secondly, when the iron is placed in an upright position, the heating surface is uncovered, resulting in health hazard to the user or pose a risk for setting fire to flammable materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,062,492 discloses a holder for a household appliance, such as an iron. Moreover, the holder is capable of vertical mounting which may contain both electrical steam or dry irons. However, a problem with U.S. Pat. No. 3,062,492 is that the holder is adapted for a specific iron having a certain size and shape. This results in that only irons having a certain size and shape may be connected to the holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,879,021 discloses a holder for electric irons such as steam or dry irons normally used in the home, and more particularly to wall brackets or holders for such irons. However, a problem with U.S. Pat. No. 3,062,492 is that the holder is adapted for a specific iron having a certain size and shape. This results in that only irons having a certain size and shape may be connected to the holder.
Hence, an improved iron holder would be advantageous and in particular an iron holder allowing for fixation of an iron, such that the iron holder, and thereby also the iron housed therein, may be moved in all directions without the iron falling off the iron holder, while simultaneously keeping the heating surface of the iron in a covered position, such that said heating surface will not pose a threat to the health of the user or pose a risk for setting fire to flammable materials. Also, an iron holder allowing for minimized discrimination between left and right-handed users would be advantageous. Furthermore, it would be advantageous to provide an iron holder that minimizes the storing space of the ironing equipment, such as the iron, ironing board, etc.